The Girls Track Meet
by Yumacub
Summary: (sequel to The Girls Locker Room) M. LEMON. Danny gets braver when concerning the females at Casper High. Particularly with one, he gets *especially* brave. Read at your own risk? Possible multi-chapters?
1. Chapter 1

It's Tuesday and the Casper High Girls Track team meet is in fifteen minutes. I can already feel the stirring in my loins just thinking about it. **Girls**. Girls running, sweating, bending over and _panting_ _breathlessly_ are gonna be _everywhere_— including Sam, who just last week, I caught working herself silly over a picture of _me_ on her phone without her knowing that I was sitting there invisible and jerking off to _her_. Oh _man;_ do I hope that happens again! Only this time, I hope there'll be that _one_ difference that makes a change in **everything**…

Tuesday-all-girl-track-meets are the best. This is my fourth time witnessing the event. Only now, I think I'm a little braver at what I can do while watching these enticing female creatures working their bodies and becoming even _more_ delicious for a man to tame. To _dominate_. I'm beginning to think I'm that kind of man.

Right now, I'm impatiently standing invisibly with my back pressed against a wall of lockers in the locker room. The girls are getting dressed, but I'm keeping my pants up for now. I'm waiting until I _really_ see them in action: breasts bouncing tastefully as they run, long and short manes flowing in the breeze they create around their curvaceous figures, muscular and long slender legs slowing to a halt before they bend over to pant and gasp for air after a good hard run… Catching myself about to moan, I stop it short and then swallow hard. I _need_ to stop thinking about what's to come and wait. I don't want to lose myself in here. Not without losing myself to Sam, and she's not even seeming to pleasure herself before she goes out there to run.

I know one thing: I'm already hard as stone. It's _killing_ me not to unzip myself and let my erection spring free of my restraining jeans. But I don't trust myself. I want this to be perfect.

I sigh and then immediately internally curse myself over for making another noise. None of the ladies seem to notice, much to my fortune. They seem busy talking now; boring things spill out of their lips: _Drama_, what else? Paulina is talking about Katie the lesbian again but only to be a bitch and make her look bad in comparison to herself. I still don't know what makes me hard for her, despite my annoyance and disrespect for the kind of person she is. Maybe it's just her body. Maybe it's the shear fact that I WANT to shut her up with my dick. Make her use that mouth for something useful: for pleasuring someone she's mean to. _It'll just be good 'ol fashioned Karma._

I shake my head, feeling so much annoyance now that my lust dims slightly. _Good_, I want only to re-ignite it for once we're out on the track… The longer I can hold back, the better, the more satisfying it will be when I cum, and the closer my feelings for Sam get by simply watching and thinking about her.

While thinking about my now dulling lust, my sister takes the cake when she comes happily walking around the corner with her hair pulled back in a ponytail. Agitation is becoming more and more apparent for me. Apart of me is…jealous?…for better lack of a word, and hoping that Jazz doesn't somehow ruin my speculations of Sam. That's weird to think, I know: getting jealous of your sister for any possible chance of ruining your advances on your crush. I'm honestly not really sure _where_ to place the odd feeling. I feel…_possessive_…almost, of Sam. That she belongs to me. Maybe this is just what cock blocking feels like? I don't know. I almost don't hear the whistle that comes from the gym teacher and I snap out of my thoughts at once to listen.

"Alright, Ladies, your free time is over! Stop the chitty-chattying and get out there and run!"

Of _course_, my groin is beginning to fill with the welcoming heat with the knowledge that I will very soon be seeing the girls out there in all of their sweating, panting glory. So I get moving myself.

As we walk out of the locker room, I'm waiting to go last so as to not invisibly bump into any of the girls, watching this one _sweet_ ass sway side to side in front of me. It's a girl I don't know, but I'm becoming acquainted with the sight of her body already. I feel my lips curl into a sly grin before I bite my lip and silently tell myself to keep cool. I think I'm becoming antsy and anticipating what's to come.

Once I see Sam, I jog up behind her as quietly as I can and choose to admire her own round ass, the way it's so perfectly shaped and almost as if_ made_ just for my hands to fit over… I can't touch her, but I sure can admire.

The girls are lining up on the track, beginning to stretch out. What_ the heck._ I'll join them in stretching out too; need to prepare myself for releasing my urges a bit later, after all. I stand behind Sam and stretch my legs as she does hers, basically copying all of her moves so that her cute, perfectly-shaped butt rests directly in front of me the entire time.

Finally, the start whistle blows. I move over to sit at the start of the grass in front of the bleachers and am already fumbling to get my belt undone. I unbutton and unzip, freeing my hardening cock from my jeans and my boxers. I may not be as close to the girls as I am in the locker room, but today's main benefit is knowing the fact that the water fountain is hidden in between the bleachers both on my side and the other. All of them will need it. Once Sam stops and moves for the fountain, I'll get up and move right behind her. This thought quickly brings me to a full hard-on.

I purposefully avoid looking at Jazz. I know her by the little streak of red in my peripheral vision. The only thing my blue eyes are settled on at this time is Valerie's breasts and the way they bounce up and down, up and down, filling me with the idea to titty-fuck her. As I would cum, I would start trailing it from her forehead and down her body all the way to her pussy. _Oh, she'd like that_. My mind is saying things I'm not really consciously aware of. It's just the sight of her beautifully _big_ boobs.

_Okay, Fenton. Chillax a little, huh? You want __SAM__. S-A-M._ _Perfectly round butt to fit in your hands, tits to suck in your hungry hot mouth, voice to whisper and pant your name as you pound her pussy with your hard strong body…_

_There we go._ I'm dripping precum. A thought occurs to me: I have no real, guaranteed way of knowing that Sam is a virgin. She and Tucker are my best friends, and we hang out practically every weekend. But what about after school when there are no track meets? Does she— _Wait a second, you idiot! You just caught her last week pleasuring herself to YOU!_ Duh. I want to mentally slap myself for being so dumb.

NOW do you see what I mean when I say '_possessive'?_

The thought of Sam with any other guy will set me over the edge— and I don't mean with _pleasure_. I mean with undeniable _RAGE_. Though I don't think I'd mind a bit of girl-on-girl concerning her with, say…_Valerie_. Now THAT is something that I'd welcome with open arms, I think.

I have to sigh a bit louder. I can afford to, now. I was getting myself hot and bothered a little too easily. I tense up with the sight of Paulina bending over. I scoot myself a bit to get a better angle. _I_ _see nothing but a big ass and a place for me to bury myself_.Not her cunt. Her _ass_. The _other_ hole… The one I overhear the jocks at the lunch table bluntly say out loud they prefer because it's tighter than a pussy.

I bite my tongue and think about what a hard-hearted _bitch_ she is. But I think my lusty thoughts aren't _completely_ insane: I also hear that anal-fucking can be a _lot_ more painful at first for the girl. It'd sure teach Paulina a lesson.

All is well, though; Sam is coming up on her first lap, her own breasts bouncing and her short and silky raven hair flapping behind her in the wind. She slows and starts nearing towards me. I know where she's headed: the water fountain. I stand up and somewhat re-buckle my belt despite my free cock sticking out from under it. It's just so I don't have to manually hold my pants up for now.

Now my feet begin to move as I stalk the girl.

My cock is completely hard, ready, and dripping with precum, all as my body's way of saying, "_it's time to make a baby_". But as I promised myself a week ago, I won't cum in Sam. If anything, if she'll let me, I'll cum in her mouth. If I find that she's _freaky_ and wants it, I'll cum in her ass. But if neither, I'll probably just cum over my hand to finish the job.

_Focus!_ My mind and body come alive as Sam gets more ahead of me while I'd been lost in my processes, and I follow behind a little quicker.

We're now hidden, and guess what? I can't hold myself back any longer. But I'm not about to kill her and make her pass out from not allowing her to re-hydrate herself. After she finishes slurping up the water onto her puckered lips from the fountain, I unbuckle myself again and grab her waist with one hand while my other slips over her mouth with the thought that she might make a noise of being startled from my first touch. Turns out I'm right.

She doesn't seem to realize it's me. I lean my lips closer and turn my head so I can directly whisper in her ear, "Sam_, it's me_." She immediately freezes and then seems to actually _relax_ in my hold.

"Danny, what the _hell?_ What are you doing?" She sounds accusatory at first, but her second question is brought on with curiosity. I hesitate.

"_What?_ Sam, I need…I just _need_."

"..What?—"

"I saw you the other day with my picture." I say after she barely finishes speaking.

I can feel the tension as the air around us goes still.

"You…saw…"

"Yep. I gotta say, it looked pretty damn amazing. Can't say I wasn't doing the same thing…" I can't _even_ right now! My dick is slipping under her tight tank top to touch her skin and I feel Sam stiffen.

"D_-Danny_…" She stammers. Her voice sounds…_strained_, as if carrying something I don't quite understand. _Is this Sam? I thought she'd be pissed!_

I'm met with her slim figure pulling from my grasp and strongly whipping around to face me. She grasps my face and pulls my head forward to lock her luscious, plump, wet lips on my own; all I can do is stare _widely_, **_cross-eyed_** into her face as my entire body feels flushed with red-hot lava coursing through every vein and fiber of my whole self. I can't just kiss her. I'm feeling her body up, _and down_, and not being fully satisfied with where I'm placing my hands. How she even found my lips while I'm still_ invisible _is an exciting mystery to me!

I can't believe what's happening! She wants me _badly!_ My tongue dances with hers for dominance, and she's winning. My hands happily grope her butt which I've wanted to touch for _so long_. My dick is now wedged between the two of us and I can feel her abdomen sliding up and down against it, _wanting it_; **oh** I'm just _dying_ with lust! I can't take it anymore.

I turn her back around and bend her over, moving my hands over her own and guiding them to grip the water fountain. I pull her shorts down and start grinding my cock between her thighs and under her black lace panties. Sam moans at what I'm doing. I can feel the moistening from under her increasingly heating pussy.

Now that I know for a fact that she's wet, I won't hold back the inevitable any longer. I merely part her underwear just enough and slip the head of my precum-leaking cock inside. Sam bites her lip with a low groan. My jaw opens at the surprise of intense heat and wetness I feel from her cunt. Another thought occurs to me.

"Sam?" I ask, breathlessly.

"Y-_Ye_…_Yeah?_"

"Are you on…any birth control?"

"Yes..."

I sigh with _rapture. _ I can cum inside Sam. I slip myself further in, about two inches if I have to guess. I feel a slight pressure at the tip. "How do you want me to break your hymen?" I ask, knowing that she's a virgin by my earlier thoughts, and now, by the fact that I can feel her barrier.

"Qu-Quick; _please, Danny._"

_Like a band-aid_. I think and thrust my full length inside of her sweet, juicy, and HOT pussy. "_Mmm, so _tight_, Sam_." I moan in her ear with my stomach now leaning over her back.

Her body gives a shudder underneath me. I remain inside her I don't know _how _long; I'm just savoring the feeling of the wet, warm, soft,_ tightness_ around my throbbing member. Sam seems to like me having her filled completely in the moment, too.

"_GOD, DANNY— So _**big**_…I can feel it _pulsing_..ahh..hahh.._" Sam moans and I realize her voice is getting a little too loud so I wrap one arm over her mouth. My other hand grasps her hip to hold her steady below.

I take a deep breath, beginning to slide my length slowly out of Sam's tight cunt, just until the head is nestled between her labia lips. I thrust myself into her with such force; I think it absolutely _takes her breath away_. She gasps out and starts grinding herself around me. I chuckle quietly and move my hand from her hip to her front and start toying with her clit. She arches her back up against my stomach and moans against my arm. This is enough for me to get going.

I begin my slow, rhythmic humping against her warm, taut butt, my hard cock parting her walls over and over and throbbing more with each stroke. My eyes shut at this wonderful feeling. I concentrate on the way she feels, memorizing every silk-lined ridge of flesh in her soaking, tight walls. I focus on the sound of the sopping wet suction of her pussy around my cock. My jaw is gaping open in disbelief at how good this feels.

"_Ohh, god, ye**sssssaaaam**..._" I meld the two words together of my pleasure and I feel her shiver beneath me once more.

She squeaks into my arm and it makes me hump her wet cunt a little faster. We're breathing raggedly now, but remaining at a good volume for the other girls and the gym teacher to not hear us.

Suddenly, at one of my angled thrusts into her, Sam thrashes her body in my arms with a muffled shout. I'm not sure if I hurt her or not, so I hold myself still inside of her and move my arm slightly away from her mouth. I whisper in her ear, "_You okay, Sam?_" She nods. "_You hit a sweet spot; please, PLEASE_, _keep going; don't stop!_" I smile wickedly at her words and promise, "I will make your pussy milk my cock anytime you want me to; I'll fuck you at every track meet; you're _mine_." Sam moans back into my arm once I press it to her lips again, and I begin humping away at her butt.

_God! She feels so damn_ TIGHT! I find that whimpers and grunts escape me as I drive my swollen man-meat into her very ready pussy. Each of my thrusts seems to hit her sweet spot, for she cries into my arm with pleasure and arches her back multiple times. I can feel her cunt gripping me and pulsating around my throbbing prick. I feel myself hitting the back of her, right up against her cervix and nearly into her womb. I feel her wet juices running down my cock along with my precum and slipping over my balls which slap wetly against her cute and strained round ass. My groin is tightening further. I'm close to cumming, but I want Sam to cum first.

"_Feel this big cock, Sam. I'm so fucking horny for your body; take my cock...take it..._" I whisper naughty things in her ear, and feel her body shaking with desire and pleasure around me. Her pussy tightens around my cock even more at just my words, making me grin widely with pride. "_I want you to cream around my cock, Sam. I want you to feel every throb and pulse, feeling it stretching you and filling you to the brim. I want your pussy to flood my cock with your liquid lava, rippling around it and squeezing it to death. I want your pussy to milk my cock and drain me completely. I want you to realize that I'm pumping my baby-making seed into your body deeply and filling your womb so much that the excess gushes out of your cunt and onto my groin._" My words are _definitely_ getting to her. They're even getting to me. It's very hard to hold back; I have to slow down!

I pull myself out so that just the head of my cock rests in her cunt. I hear someone walking towards us and I spread my invisibility onto Sam and pull her with my arm still around her mouth away from the water fountain. I watch as my sister comes into view and heads for the fountain. I feel a little better now. I'm not as close as I was mere moments ago. Sam's pussy muscles even relax around the head of my shaft.

Jazz drinks, turns back around, and walks away. I wait until I stop hearing her footsteps before I sink into Sam again. She sighs blissfully into my arm and I move us back to the fountain. I start humping her nice and slow as I started out before, giving her more time to adjust and to accommodate my size.

"_Mmm yes, Sam, take me. I'm close;_ please; _you need to cum around me._" I know it won't be long now. Her cunt feels like it's shuddering around my hard tool, and then suddenly grips it tight. It feels like the best massage and hug of my entire life.

"C-Cum_minnngg..!_" She mumbles into my arm, and I fuck my cock all the way up inside her slick, tight cunt. I gasp, her cunt muscles gripping me the hardest yet, pulling and sucking my dick inside of her and milking me hungrily. Her juices come rushing around my cock-head and gush around the rest of my length, the heat of her pussy intense and driving me _insane!_ Her steaming juices come running out of her pussy and onto my groin, dripping down my balls and running along my thighs. I finally shudder with a burst of orgasmic bliss exploding inside me, forcefully pressing my crotch as hard as I possibly can against her wet, sweaty ass. The semen in my balls is rushing in lightning speed to my cock, spurting rope after thick, creamy rope into Sam's milking cunt, my seed going into her cervix and spraying her womb until it's full of my sperm. My cock twitches and jumps inside of her still throbbing pussy, and it seems to fire up another orgasm for her. Her body convulses around my grasp, moans and muffled cries vibrating into my arm, and her pussy sucks my cock inside her again and again.

I feel like I'm about to pass out with the way my eyes roll back in extreme pleasure, but somehow, I manage to stay upright and conscious.

Soon, it's over, and I imagine she's done seeing stars and fireworks just as I am. We pant heavily, and I slide myself all the way out of her. She's satisfied. So am I. I gently release her from my grasp and let us both fall on the visible plane. We're both drenched in sweat, among other things, as I fix my boxers over my softening cock as well as my jeans and buckle myself up again.

Sam looks at me with the most lovesick look I've ever seen, leans up to peck my lips, and adjusts her panties appropriately before pulling up her shorts. Her face is flushed deeply from exertion, as I can imagine my own face to be. We smile, still catching our breath.

"Danny..oh, that was _amazing_. And you're right—I can feel the excess outside of me..It's making a _pool _in my underwear." She gives me a sly grin. My eyes widen at her words.

A smirk crosses my lips. "We'll do it again _real_ soon, Sam, I promise."

She nods and points back to the track. "Alright, I get it. Back to your little track meet. I should be headed home so that my sister will think I've been there all this time." I chuckle a bit.

Sam doesn't reply, but she winks at me and heads back out onto the track. I transform into my ghost half and take off towards home. I will _never_ in my life forget this day. _And to think, it will happen again at the girls' **next** track meet… I must be the luckiest guy in the world!_


	2. Chapter 2

**This is in Sam's POV this time; letting anyone reading this know now, I'm doing this mostly for fun; the other small percentage of it is for you guys to hopefully maybe enjoy, haha. With that said, carry on! :)**

Tingles wind up my spine this evening as I dress out in the locker room for our track meet. The last track meet was _Heaven_.Danny Fenton —my best friend turned lover— _took_ me. It was my first time, and it couldn't have been more perfect. I had always dreamed of fantasies revolving around my best friend and myself, and to have one of those fantasies come true… I can say already that I have officially _lived_.

I hope he's watching me today. Right now. Eyes wandering hungrily over my body. I already have the distinct feeling he's watching the other girls, now that I know what he's up to. It doesn't bother me; rather, it fuels the burning in my loins to an _intolerable_ level. I can just see it: Danny using his powers to take the women of Casper High, giving us _all_ maximum pleasure and having multiples of himself gangbang us into oblivion.

I sigh. I just hope that by chance we can all be stuck in this room together and Mrs. Tetslaff is home sick or can't get into the room. I need Danny's _cock_ inside me again.

I bite my bottom lip, impatiently digging my black painted nails into my palms. Maybe Danny has a few tricks up his sleeve. He's smart enough to abuse his powers in all the _right_ ways. I may have my moments where I scold him for abusing his powers, but at _this_ current moment, I can't find myself to ever be mad with him again for using his powers in such…_dirty_ ways. My hand comes up to my mouth and I chew a little on the tips of my nails, chipping some of the paint off.

I'm drawn out of my thoughts when "_Hello_, Young Ladies!" rings through the locker room, my entire body stiffening with sharp anger. It's _Vlad Masters' _voice; it's Danny's arch-enemy… If Danny _is_ here, he's probably pissed.

I get to my feet, all of the rest of the girls dressed and crowded around the mayor, my expression (and Danny's) probably the only ones showing boiling hatred.

"Mrs. Tetslaff _insisted_ that I substitute your track meet today; she called in sick and no one else was available. Thus, here I am, the incredibly wealthy mayor before you!"

_Seriously? Vlad has to be bullshitting this!_ There's _no way_ Mrs. Tetslaff would have this creep come sub for an entire girls-only track meet! My fists clench tightly to my sides as I grind my teeth together. This would probably ruin any chance of Danny and I having fun…

Vlad goes on for some reason, stating that we're allowed to have our afternoon off, but have to stay for the duration of the meet. This confuses me and he says he'll be chatting with the teachers around the school. Well. Maybe Danny and I _can_ have fun after all.

Vlad leaves us, and I make my way back to my private little row of lockers, waiting to see if Danny has been here all along and will take me again. I bite my lip in anticipation.

No sooner than two minutes, and I can feel hands groping around me; even though I can't see who it is, I know. I purr deeply in my throat, and Danny picks me up while invisible, carrying me off to the tiny closet within the locker room. He doesn't seem to want to talk this time, and I don't complain, simply waiting to see what his plans for me are. He slips off my tight tank, and decides he doesn't want to go that route with the rest of my clothes, phasing off my bra, shorts, and panties in the next few seconds.

My entire body vibrates already with my returning arousal, and I hear Danny phasing out of his own clothes. _All_ of them, it sounds like. For some reason, he remains invisible, but it still makes the situation hotter to me. It's probably a kink of his as well. He turns me and makes me get on my hands and knees before he takes hold of my hips…

A gasp leaves my lips as I feel the head of his cock parting my throbbing cunt-lips. He slowly, _slowly_ sinks himself into my pussy, his body laying over my back and holding me to his chest as he lays me down under him. He seems to want to tease and be very dominant right now. I take in a shuddering breath and feel his entire cock in me, his tip pressed against my cervix and his balls putting pressure against my backside as he pushes slowly into me with great force.

My body shudders. He begins sliding his cock out and then just _slightly_ faster pushes it all the way back in. I hear the wet '_ssssquueeeueellllccchh!'_ noise as he does this and it makes me whimper with pleasure. He holds himself still inside me for…_gosh.. One….two….mm–thr-three….four….five…..six….s-seven…eight….nine…._**TEN** seconds, before he slides it out oh-so-slowly once more. My body heaves under him and he thrusts his cock quickly back into me, beginning to pant. He slides out…and in…out..in… He goes slightly faster until he's p-P-_POUNDING ME; OH GOD!_ He's slamming his hard, throbbing penis into my wet pussy _harshly_, and the tip of his prick making it a little inside of my cervix. He squeezes his arms around my body, humping my butt and hissing and panting hotly in my ear.

My mind is swimming. I can't think. I just feel the explosions of his fiery-tingling cock sending hot spasms and electrifying jolts and waves and swarms of butterflies up through my loins and my gut, spreading rapidly throughout my entire body. He grunts and groans and it almost doesn't sound like him, but it turns me on more. His cock even feels bigger than the last time he put it in me! Speaking of which, I pant and gasp louder at the feeling of his cock swelling and twitching in me. It vibrates and makes me moan loud. He covers my mouth with one hand and slams his cock hard into me, making wet slapping sounds as he does. My walls clench and convulse around his thrusting, throbbing penis and he hisses in my ear again as I squeeze him. His cock expands and stretches me, pleasuring me the most I've ever been pleasured. His veins pulse against the inside walls of my vagina, fitting perfectly in the ridges of my wet pussy.

_MmmMMM GOD HE FEELS SO TIGHT INSIDE OF ME!_ I scream into his hand.

I can tell he wants me to cum around him first again like the last time. I'm so close already.. _Almost…there…_

His cocks pumps into me and flexes and swells bigger and bigger, vibrating greatly and making me shudder. My cunt spasms and clamps around his great big penis, sucking him even deeper inside. He plunges his cock so deep, the entire head of his penis shoving into my cervix. It twitches inside me and pulses hard, causing the bulge of his cock to show in my belly as it throbs. We orgasm together, and I feel his hot sticky cum shoot into my womb. _'Spurt'_ "_AHH!" 'Spurt' "AHHH YES!" 's-spl-sluuu-urt!'_ I squeal into his hand and take him completely.

After we let our complete orgasms pass, he slides himself out and I turn to thank my hero only to pale instantly. _Danny…isn't…_

My jaw drops in shock. _Vlad_ just fucked me. And…it felt… _Amazing._


	3. Chapter 3

_No.. __**No!**_

"NO!" I sprang up, panting heavily, feeling sweat coating my brow. After a few minutes of hearing nothing but my sharp breaths rasping in and out, I take notice of the door in front of me decked in NASA posters of shuttle models and stars taken from the Hubble telescope. Relief washed over me: It was a nightmare.

_Just a terrible, terrible nightmare._

But the fear of the situation is real. I can't let Vlad take what's mine. And with that, I'm reminded that today is already set for the girls' track meeting. If anyone's going to put Tetslaff off somewhere by overshadowing her, it's me. Not Vlad. Not anyone. _Me._

Quickly, I spring out of bed and clean myself up, showering, fixing my hair, brushing my teeth, stuffing condoms into my jeans pockets and transforming to fly off to the school. My fists are clenched tightly to my sides as I soar over my hometown, gritting my teeth in worry that what if my dream comes true? What if Vlad screws my girlfriend? That's what Sam and I are now. Or at least, that's how I see it. We never verbally confirmed that… She's my girl, but the other girls are my friends and my release… Sam won't mind. As long as she knows I'm always there to please her…

And finally, Casper High is coming into view. I bite my bottom lip and hurriedly phase inside.

_Wait, what time is it?_

While invisible, I check my watch. It was at this moment Tetslaff was opening the locker room door. Without hesitation, I fly into her body, taking over and pushing her consciousness to the back of her mind to make her 'pass out' while I take over her body and voice.

"Girls, you're having a free day in the locker room! I'll be in the gym working out, but you ladies be productive in here! I'll be back in a few hours!" With that, I walk (in Tetslaff's body) out of the room and place her in the gym before I exit her body and watch to see if she takes the bait… Smirking, I see her rubbing her head in confusion, giving a shrug and moving over to a mat on the gym floor to do some crunches. _"Yes!"_ I whisper sharply to myself at my handiwork, swiftly flying back to the locker room.

I take a deep breath. _Look out world, here comes Danny Phantom!_

I phase into the door and turn visible, crossing my arms and whistling to catch all of the girls' attention. I only wait to see what they react with to the ghost boy in a girls' only room (aside from the janitor who picks up the trash at night)…


End file.
